The communications industry is rapidly changing to adjust to emerging technologies and ever increasing customer demand. This customer demand for new applications and increased performance of existing applications is driving communications network and system providers to employ networks and systems having greater speed and capacity (e.g., greater bandwidth). In trying to achieve these goals, a common approach taken by many communications providers is to use packet switching technology. Additionally, data centers are implementing virtual devices for customers. A physical device may implement multiple virtual devices (e.g., on top of a hypervisor), with each virtual device looking like a single, physical device to a user. Should a physical device become overloaded, a virtual device can essentially be placed in a preserved state, migrated to another physical device, and then continue its operation from the preserved state.